Double hung and other sliding sash type windows are very common. Typically, a latch or locking mechanism is used to secure the sashes in place to inhibit unintentional opening of the sashes and unauthorized entry to the structure.
One very common mechanism used to lock sashes together is the so-called check rail lock, which includes a sweep cam attached to a rotatable handle. The check rail lock is mounted on one of the sashes, usually the lower sash of a double-hung window proximate the center of the sash rail. A keeper structure is mounted on the other sash proximate the check rail lock. As the handle is rotated in either direction, the sweep cam is rotated into or out of engagement with the keeper in order to enable locking or opening of the window as desired. These check rail lock devices are simple and relative easy to operate. A drawback of these devices, however, is that the handle can be rotated so that the sweep cam is extended even when the sash is open. When the sash is closed with the sweep cam in such position, the extended position of the sweep cam prevents full closure of the sash. The operator of the window may not notice the window is not fully closed and latched. In addition, the sweep cam may strike and damage the other sash. One example of a check rail lock type mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,347, hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.
Another prior mechanism includes a sliding latch bolt that may be mounted on one sash and that is selectively engageable with a keeper mounted on the other sash. A drawback with these mechanisms, however, is often that the bolt must either be held in a retracted position as the window is operated. In other case, where a mechanism for holding the bolt in a retracted position is employed, the bolt either releases as soon as the window is raised, or must be manually released with a separate catch or button. In such cases, the window may fail to close fully and may not be noticed by the operator of the window.
What is still needed is a latch mechanism for a sliding window that automatically latches when the window is returned to a closed position.